


Behind the Cameras.

by ftchocoholic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Jossed by Series 3, Sherlock Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchocoholic/pseuds/ftchocoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach. Mycroft reflects on his work behind the scenes and the effect Moriarty had on him and his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B was originally written for ughmycroft on tumblr as part of the Sherlock Secret Santa 2013.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Occasionally Mycroft Holmes was thought of as heartless. This was a perfectly rational viewpoint, but still one that confused him slightly. Everything he did served one purpose: to bring what little order he could to volatile situations whilst reducing the collateral damage. However hard he tried, Mycroft knew that he could never fully police everything or ensure that every scenario had an optimal result. Even he couldn’t be everywhere at once. His surveillance networks could identify issues, but that on its own wasn’t enough. People were needed in order to integrate into groups and influence them from within. This was a risky, sometimes lethal, task therefore any sentiment was both unnecessary and potentially dangerous. In his opinion, feelings only led to questionable decisions that could compromise even the simplest of operations. He hoped that Sherlock knew and respected that, at least. Putting his brother in danger had never been – would never be – his first choice. It was his only choice though, as Moriarty had forced his hand. Both brothers had miscalculated, costing Sherlock everything and Mycroft hard-earned trust as a result. They were paying harshly for their lapse now though. Sherlock had become his brother’s soldier, atoning for them both. And Mycroft? Mycroft kept working, organising, surveying, as he always did, for the people he served above anything else. For Britain.


End file.
